The Healer
by Strekoza
Summary: Something different, for full summery read the beggining... Play with them, make them suffer, but not die.
1. Prologue

All the characters belong to Lisa Jane Smith, the usual thing you'll here other and other again. I am writing this story not as a copy of any of her work, not the Night World trilogy, no other. This one is as an influence of L. J. Smith's work and of the other side of our selves the creatures that lure in the night. Please don't judge too harshly of this story having nothing to do with her work, but view it as an expression of something that is not understandable, but a way to open the night world to each of us…

"The Night World isn't a place. It's all around us. It's a secret society of vampires, werewolves, witches, and other creatures of darkness that live among us. They're beautiful and deadly and irresistible to humans. Your high school teacher could be one, and so could your boyfriend." L. J. Smith, Night World.

The Healer would be an opposite and the other half of the Night World, it's a world which is lead in the day light, of life and death and not even the magical creatures can help to save our hearts and mind…

"Play with them, make them suffer, but not allow them to slip. You must save them." a rule of a true healer.

**The Healer**

Prologue

A girl with long blonde hair was sitting in a mental unit, on the floor. It was a habit she picked up from the time of being a small child afraid of the big world.

She shivered, it was another warm day at this prison of one sort. A mental prison, where they keep you locked up, pinch you up with drugs, go through your thoughts and then expect you magically to recover. They only made normal people sick… like her.

She was there because… but don't need to go there yet, that's a thing she learnt here. Maybe these hospitals weren't that bad.

She stopped herself rocketing, 'no need,' they said. But they were far away, locked from her, behind her room's door. She took a quick look at the door, the only face there belonged to her: pale and afraid.

She couldn't see the surprise in Doctor Benjamin's eyes, when her eyes went up to his, as if she could see him through the thick window of the door…

* * *

Strekoza: the usual thing is to ask for reviews, but I wouldn't do that today (if you wish you can do as you please). People have not curable illnesses, animals die… Today I saw a bird with a broken wing and no way of helping it… We are standing now as a lot of years before, not able to help others. 


	2. Chapter One

**The Healer**

Chapter One

We were afraid of them and admired them. With every heartbeat we followed them with our eyes. They were the air and poison around us. They were everything and nothing.

We were eager to please, for their approval, help, but as we could be the little birds they saved, we were afraid.

Always afraid that they will hit the bird down with stones, before saving it. We were afraid of being killed and saved.

They had something special they weren't supposed to have at their age – power.

They were different from us; the normal rules applied to us didn't suit them. They were all gods and goddesses. They were all tall, slim, … long hair. Boys along girls thought long hair to be cool or an indicator of power.

Vera was one of them, their leader; her dark mane of hair falling behind her, just below her hips. Her eyes were violet, something I never understood. They changed colour to silver when she was angry or excited. They were willing to give away their lives for her, and we all for all of them.

Julie wasn't one of them, but she captured my attention from the first movement of her head.

To me she was probably even more daring than them. They beautiful as models, but shinier than their comparisons. They were untouchable, cold, not like Julie.

Julie smiled, cried, joked with us. She despised them. She didn't belong to anyone, just Julie, plain Julie.

She wasn't one of them.

She wasn't one of us.

Her long, slim figure, with short blonde daring hair. She said she liked it that way – boy's style.

When she laughed her white teeth were for everyone to see. Her cheeks flushed pink and freckles played on her face, while her nose had a funny habit of rising a few inches. When she laughed her face filled with joy, and her hair became messy.

Teachers used to joke, even when she was counted a young lady: "here comes our Julie, messy but happy."

So the opposite of them, their cold laughs freezing the air, their faces the ice masks. When Julie laughed her little giggles carried around the room, captivating everyone.

Once I saw her crying, and I didn't have a heart to leave her alone there. So I came towards her and asked what did upset her, it was a way with her – she never became upset by people.

"I'm crying for everybody else. Who lost someone they loved. Who had problems."

I remember sitting next to her as we cried, both of us, for the ones we couldn't return…

When Julie thought she always put her index finger on her nose.

We didn't accept her, but we always respected her, her colourful personality. One day she'd dress all in white, another in orange. One day she smiled and another she cried.

I loved her. I think I still do.

* * *

Strekoza: Thanks for people who reviewed. 


	3. Chapter Two

All the characters belong to Lisa Jane Smith, the usual thing you'll here other and other again. I am writing this story not as a copy of any of her work, not the Night World trilogy, no other. This one is as an influence of L. J. Smith's work and of the other side of our selves the creatures that lure in the night. Please don't judge too harshly of this story having nothing to do with her work, but view it as an expression of something that is not understandable, but a way to open the night world to each of us…

"The Night World isn't a place. It's all around us. It's a secret society of vampires, werewolves, witches, and other creatures of darkness that live among us. They're beautiful and deadly and irresistible to humans. Your high school teacher could be one, and so could your boyfriend." L. J. Smith, Night World.

The Healer would be an opposite and the other half of the Night World, it's a world which is lead in the day light, of life and death and not even the magical creatures can help to save our hearts and mind…

"Play with them, make them suffer, but not allow them to slip. You must save them." a rule of a true healer.

**The Healer**

Chapter two

They were beautiful, they looked down on us, but everything changed in one day.

It was on a day our last GCSE exam was held. I think it was French.

A block away from our school the shouts started. They were rising to screams and dieing to whispers. We all went along them to the place of action. It was as if all the town has gathered.

We all knew it, but didn't dare to believe in it.

One whisper made us all shiver 'witch'.

And Vera was in the middle of them standing as majestic as ever. The crowd was going to kill her there and then, if it weren't for Julie…

Julie stood before her, her arms stretched to the sides, protecting her.

"What the hell are you trying to do?"

"Are you also a witch?"

Questions from all the sides fired at Julie, she never got to answer them.

I think I was able to see a glance mentioned for someone in the crowd. We were able to see the cold determination in her face, her brown eyelashes reflecting the sunshine and her freckles in an annoyed expression on her nose.

Vera behind her, kneeling on the ground from people throwing things at her, she was surprised as us by Julie's help.

The noise stopped, we were all just looking at them. Their hair caught in the wind. Julie's like always a mess, when she was concentrating. Vera's in curls behind her, the wild strands of hair for once not put behind her ears.

Their violet eyes gazing on us in an expression of anger, frustration and acceptance, like strong believers accepting the suffering with dignity, only then I remembered they were sisters, by blood and by spirit. They were both born to be leaders. Maybe that's why we didn't accept Julie as one of us.

Julie stood there as if saying that if we accused her sister we were accusing her as well.

Some policemen arrived shouting for Julie to move and reading Vera's rights.

Rights? There must be a joke in those words or a cold irony of justice, the law as us, and maybe because it's us is prejudiced against the different ones.

There was some stirring in the crowd and an old man came out of it, his grey, long hair falling behind.

Julie exchanged glances with him and hanging her head down left.

"Our community has the right of not being persecuted because of our differences," the old man said, his grey eyes trustingly in law.

"Yeah?" the policeman said in a lazy, mocking manner, "but I guess you forget the letter mentioning for you to stop cutting people, just to save them."

"We are in absolute…" the man didn't finish as a heavy bat crushed against his old flesh. He fell to the ground.

I looked around to see where was Julie, by luck she was a few meters away from me. Her expression of pure horror. Next to her was standing a guy from our school, his hair just below his shoulder blades.

"You see," he said without filching, when watching the old man, "they don't care for people like us."

"Like us?" Julie was angry, "I'm not with you any more, they don't care? Somehow I don't see pity in your eyes."

"He is only a pawn in this game. But Vera should live. We decided on a plan to fight them, proving to stand for our beliefs if necessary."

Some people near the old man began to kick him.

"Sometimes it's better to sacrifice a few people to kill more."

"You mean save?" Julie's eyes contained unspread tears, "you forget the rule, play with them, make them suffer, but not allow them to slip. You must save them."

"Rules can be changed. We need to heal our scars as well. Are you with us or against."

"Like you say we're only pawns in this game and pawns can't choose the side they're on."

"But a pawn can become a queen reaching the end of the board, are you ready?"

Julie kept on looking at the man, her face no longer a face, expressionless with stone like features. Her freckles the first time seeming to not suit her at all, almost alien like.

There was a lightning, rain began to splatter.

Police took the old man and Vera in the car to put them in jail.

Julie's eyes silver colour, her hair as if white a few inches longer than the moment before.

"You should not have done that. We don't have the pleasure of choosing the destiny, although it may seem as if the power is in our hands, once or twice it sleeps. You know he will die anyway. You can feel it as I can."

"He deserves to die in peace and not in war."

The boy's eyebrows rose.

"Die and wake up the next day to see the war…"

Julie came back to what she was running away from.

Strekoza: A thing I should mention, by 'wake up the next day' I mean reborn into another life, sometimes I believe like others that we have more than just one life - there wouldn't be enough space for unborn spirits, even if there was in heaven…


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter 4

A week after the arrest the cards were put on the table. The old man died in prison from the harsh conditions. But life continued nonetheless and a new day woke up to see the war.

They were following their plan attacking kids from streets, bringing them close to death, just to save them half the way then. The attacked ones got to the hospital in a critical state just to find that nothing was actually wrong with them.

Some people were speculating of a war within, the old woman who was leading them never was told what was happening - she was in a state about to give birth. Elders hoped for the younger ones knew what they were doing, for what the new generation also hoped.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter 5

Julie's eyes, cold violet, not caring, the blade of her knife pressed to my throat.

"Be afraid," her voice, sparkles of ice.

"Are you scared?" the blade pressing even further.

"No," I whisper back. I could never be afraid of Julie, the love of my life, how can she ask. I'd trust her with my life, I'd give it away for her.

"You have to be afraid!" the blade going all the way in and out of me, the blackness erupted around me, Julie's silver eyes disappearing in it. Her cold voice said, "You fool!"

Inside the darkness I can feel falling, but that registers as something from outside, I feel being pulled to light, to it warmness.

Then there is something pulling me back. All of the sudden I could feel the warmth on and in my neck, there is no pain only some sweet feeling.

Opening my eyes I saw Julie leaning on me, putting kisses on my neck. I could feel a rush of adrenaline through my body as the wound closed up, the skin growing back on with a speed of light.

"Why can't you be like everybody else?" her face inches away from me, her hair white as silver, eyes the same colour.

"Why can't you…" but she didn't let me finish, her lips pressing with passion against mine. Her muscles relaxing on mine, her hands on my hips… a first sight of madness in her eyes.

"I love you," she whispered to my skin, the world turned to white, the same colour as her hair, only our bodies against each other making sense. I loved you Julie.

I still do.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter 6

Doctor Benjamin was looking through the papers on Josie, the girl seemed fine, but why didn't the previous ones didn't do anything, didn't let her out.

Looking through the conversations of doctor Fling and Josie, one cached his eyes…

In it Josie expressed anger towards illnesses of all kinds, mental along of the body ones. From the room the nurses had to carry Josie out, as the girl tried to attack her doctor. It was the last conversation the two had.

The thing interesting doctor Benjamin was the anger to illnesses, along the body illnesses was one deadly one -

Cancer.

Doctor Fling had it, one of the incurable ones, but when she died, she died of natural causes… just stopped living. They said after her death that they made a mistake, they didn't find any sign of Cancer anymore.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter 7

"Josie dear, how are you this morning?" to which Josie like previously didn't answer.

"I wanted to ask you a thing," doctor said, "In your last speech with Doctor Fling you mentioned illnesses. Did you know she was ill?"

"Yes." Doctor Benjamin felt as a patient himself.

Suddenly Doctor Benjamin felt a sharp pain going along his spine , reminding him of what he always forgot while working, but it didn't go away like usual. It kept on pressing. He saw a worried expression on Josie's face, her grey eyes studying him.

She leaned across the table and kissed him on the mouth, surprising him and in a few seconds later he pushed her away, just as the pain was gone.

"Josie! I'm upset with you. The contact between patients and doctor must never be forgotten."

Josie's eyes began to swell with tears. "Yeah, that is the thing you forgot in your speech. What do you think it's like to spend all your life at a place like this. Sometimes I even think I'm crazy and I deserve to be here. Then along comes a friendly doctor establishing their **friendly **contact. All pretence. And if I think that there is someone who actually would care about what will happen to me… And you know what all along I know that they are seriously ill - dieing. At first they are awkward about my reactions, but then like all addicts they stay with me. Do you think after curing them they'd care? No I know they never did. Doctor Fling was both harder and easier. It is all about when to let go. I felt like I finally found myself a mother, but when the results came proving that she didn't have the cancer any more, she asked me to her office to tell me she was leaving. That was when she said that she never cared for me, that I was just another patient for her. I have known it then, she was old and fighting the illness made her tired. If she only had stayed she would of lived; but like others she left."

"I am a doctor in a way as well, in a different way. Once I tried to help a girl addicted to drugs - she was hearing voices. I don't blame her, there is quite a lot of the, but people like you don't understand as you block them out. I tried to help her. I nearly did, but the medicine she was assigned to driven her mad and eventually killed. The usual thing for it is to make the dose smaller, but I cleaned her mind and body that her organs in the end rejected the stuff leading to painful death."

Doctor didn't want to believe her, but he couldn't - she wasn't ill, she just stayed there from selfishness of doctors. Her feet on the chair, rocketing her body back and forward, embraced by her arms. She at this time as if forgot about him.

"But nothing happened, you shouldn't be here… I'll tell them that you are well."

"Doctor, when I said I couldn't figure you out, I meant it. They wouldn't listen to you. Just go along with it," she looked down to the lower part of his body, as if she knew that his kidneys were failing and that they weren't able to be transplanted, neither was a kidney machine was a choice for his type of work.


End file.
